


Roxas Kingdom Hearts comes to ur house and destroys ur computer [ASMR]

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bread Bank AU, I honestly dont fucking know anymore, M/M, i cant sleep again so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: I KNOW YA LL SMOKIN DAT PACC!111!1





	Roxas Kingdom Hearts comes to ur house and destroys ur computer [ASMR]

"Welcome to the 🅱read 🅱ank. We sell breads, we sell loafs. We got bread on decc. Bread on floor. Toasted. Ro-"

"Yo stfu."

Riku looked up to see a familliar tuft of fluffy blond hair beneath him. Oh god. _Him_ again.

Ever since Mickey offered him this job, he had been dealing with lots of weird and annoying customers. But this one is an exception.

No, not because he's not weird and or annoying. But because he's _beyond_ annoying. Riku doesn't seem to have a word to describe how he always seems to get on his nerves.

The last time he was here, he was complaining about gluton. He complained for what it seemed like an eternity. Heck. He made Michael Mouse. The mother fuckin' **mAnAGeR**. Showed up.

Eventually, he took the crackers. Which, he unsuprisingly didn't pay for.

Riku tried to be nice to him. He really did. But he was making it really fucking hard with getting on his nerves sometimes.

He sighed. "What do you want, Roxas?" 

Roxas looked up observing the diffrent variations of bread they sell.

"Uh. Same thing as last time. A 🅱aguette and a 🅱rioche." 

"For the last time. We don't have either of those."

"Alright then I'll go with the crackers."

 _That_? Just that? No more complaining about glutten? No more annoying the living fuck out of him? 

Is this real? Is he high?

Then suddenly, Mickey showed up with a fucking tommy gun. "What in the acctual fuck?!"

"It's the fucking police. They found out." Found out? Riku did remember that Mickey mentioned something about a warrant a couple of times but was a freaking _tommy gun_ necessary?

He patted Riku's shoulder. "Go and hide the **DrUgS(tm)**!" 

"The drugs?" 

Mickey shook his head. "No."

"The **DrUgS(tm)**!" He corrected. Riku couldn't really tell the diffrence but okay.

"Ha!" Roxas pointed a finger at both of them as if accussing them for some sort of crime.

"I _knew_ ya'll smokin' that pack!"

Michael scoffed. "Whatever kid." He tilted his head. Signaling Roxas to hide under the cashier table.

Roxas scoots over and sat besides Riku. 

Mickey glared at him. What the-?

Did he do something wrong?

Oh.

Yeah. He remember.

He was supposed to hide the drugs. He was about to move when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Police officer!"

"Shit!" Mickey cussed.

"Don't worry." Roxas flashed them an assuring smile as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and began-

Uh.... texting??

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll see. Just- trust me on this one!"

* * *

 **stick_is_love_stick_is_lyfe** : hELp1

 **food_p0rn_696969** : k.

* * *

Then a rat fucking materializes out of fucking no where. This rat, who Riku recognize as "little chef" began to open a corrider of darkness.

Roxas followed it to the corridor.

* * *

If he was correct, this was supposed to be yesterday. It was nightime. He was at one of the police's house.

He walked inside to find a cop sleeping peacefully on the couch. Still wearing a policd uniform. The cop has a name tag that says.

_Hello! My name is Y/N!_

What a stupid name. Roxas thought. But then again it's not like 'Roxas' is any better.

Besides Y/N, is a really fancy computer. Roxas smiled. He _loves_ fancy computers.

He summons oblivion into his hand and began to smash the computer aggresively.

Once he was done, he opened the fridge and steals all of Y/N's ice creams. And ran away. 

He knew that the cops can never bother Riku or Mickey tomorrow because

1\. They stoopid

And

2\. All of them are gonna be way too distracted by this case to even care about Michael's warrant.

But. Why did he do this? Why did he bother with any of this to began with?

Well, the answer was simple. He had a little crush on Riku but he's too stupid(tm) to tell him how he feels.

He tried writting him a note that says "get out of my town!" once to get his attention. But, it didn't work. Riku choose to ignore him.

Then, he tried to challenge him on a racd but a fucking himbo had to come in and ruin it!

Then he discovered that Riku works in a place called "The Bread Bank" and came there just to mess with him and catch his attention.

Roxas smiled(tm) as he eats his stolen ice cream and walks back to present time with little chef. Hopefully, this can catch Riku's attention.


End file.
